


An der Angel

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Angeln, Friendship, Humor, M/M, No Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Thiel freut sich schon unglaublich auf den Feierabend, doch dann kommt mal wieder alles anders als erwartet.





	An der Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier, war mein aller erster Oneshot über Tatort Münster.  
Merkt man kaum.. *ironie aus* xD

Nach einem schier unerträglich langen Tag im Büro, wahr Thiel froh, als er endlich Feierabend machen konnte. Thiel liebte seinen Job im Grunde ja, aber heute hatte er es ausnahmsweise besonders eilig nach Hause zu kommen.

„Haben Sie noch was vor? Sie sehen ja aus, als könnten Sie es nicht erwarten, endlich nach Hause zu kommen.", ertönte die Stimme von Wilhelmine Klemm, der Staatsanwältin, die er problemlos und jederzeit unter tausenden erkennen würde.

„Mein Vater und ich gehen heute Angeln.", erklärte er kurz und bündig, während er sich aus seinem Bürostuhl erhob und nachseinem Handy griff.

„Aber nicht das Sie mir eine Leiche aus dem Wasser ziehen, mein Guter."

Thiel hob die Hände beschwichtigend nach oben.

„Glauben Sie mir, eine Forelle reicht uns vollkommen aus.“

So wie auch Thiel, begann Frau Klemm zu lachen und verabschiedete sich schließlich von ihm.

Eigentlich war Thiel kein Fan davon, direkt nach einem harten Arbeitstag noch etwas zu unternehmen, dafür fand er sich deutlich zu alt, doch gegen etwas Angeln, einem Plausch mit seinem Vater und ein paar kühlen Flaschen Bier, hatte er dann doch nichts einzuwenden.

Vor dem Präsidium angekommen, schwang er sich euphorisch auf seinen alten Drahtesel und trat mit einem befreiten Gefühl in die Pedale.

********

„Wo hab ich denn nur... Ah - hier."

Thiel durchforstete akribisch seinen Kleiderschrank und fand tatsächlich seinen alten Anglerhut, welchen er damals von seinem Großvater vermacht bekommen hatte. Auch wenn Thiel recht wenig von übernatürlichem Kram hielt, wusste er doch, dass dieser Hut sein persönlicher Glücksbringer war, zumindest wenn es ums Angeln ging.

********

Nach einer ausgedehnten Dusche, zog sich Thiel seine Anglerbekleidung an, welche aus einer dunkelgrünen Latzhose, einem ebenfalls grünen Pullover und einer orangefarbene Regenjacke bestand. Zufrieden schlüpfte er noch in seine uralten Gummistiefel und setzte sich seinen Glückshut auf den Kopf.

Da Thiel noch immer nichts von seinem Vater gehört hatte, welcher sich eigentlich bei ihm melden wollte, entschied er sich dazu, diesen anzurufen.

Im selben Moment klingelte es jedoch schon an der Wohnungstür und Thiel schob sein Handy zufrieden in die Jackentasche.

„Na Vaddern, auch schon... Boerne?"

Völlig verdattert blickte er geradewegs in Boernes Gesicht, welches seinem Nachbarn, Vermieter und Gerichtsmediziner, mit welchem er eng zusammenarbeite, zuzuordnen war.

„Hallo Nachbar.", begrüßte er Thiel und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei.

Genervt rollte er mit den Augen, denn wenn er etwas hasste, dann waren es die Momente, in denen sich Boerne wie selbstverständlich in seiner Bude breit machte.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht Boerne, aber ich hab heut etwas vor. Wenn Sie sich also wieder dazu bequemen könnten,..."

Thiel unterbrach seinen Satz. Erst jetzt hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, den unerwünschten Eindringling zu begutachten.

„Was haben Sie da überhaupt an?"

Mehr war ihm im ersten Moment einfach nicht eingefallen.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus mein lieber Herr Thiel?"

Mit einem Hauch Arroganz und einem noch entschlossenerem Blick, drehte sich Boerne im Kreis und guckte ihn voller Begeisterung an.

„Sie sehen lächerlich aus!"

Nun gut, es war nicht dass Netteste was ihm nach einem Moment der Stille über die Lippen gekommen war, aber zumindest überhaupt eine Reaktion, dachte Thiel und starrte noch immer irritiert auf die Aufmachung des Professors.

„Oh Gott Boerne, Sie haben aber nicht mit Ihrem alten Chemiebaukasten experimentiert und irgendwelche giftigen Gase eingeatmet?!"

Thiel legte seine flache Hand auf Boernes Stirn, welche dieser direkt entfernte.

„Reden Sie nicht solch einen Unsinn, Herr Thiel. Mir geht es augenscheinlich gut. Meine Pupillen sind isokor, ich habe eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe und meine Körpertemperatur liegt idealerweise bei angenehmen 36,8 Grad Celsius. Im übrigen verbitte ich mir, eine solch beleidigende Bemerkung ihrerseits. Natürlich habe ich nicht, um es in Ihremsaloppen Wort Jargon auszudrücken, herum experimentiert. Ich bin einfach nur ein aufmerksamer Nachbar, der den Ernst der Lage erkannt hat und ihren Abend nicht in einem Desaster enden lassen möchte."

Thiel hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon Boerne eigentlich schwafelte. Dieser hatte wirklich die lästige Angewohnheit auch privat permanent mit fachchinesischen Begriffen um sich zu werfen, von welchen der Kommissar überhaupt nichts verstand, aber auch nicht scharf darauf war, diese näher zu hinterfragen.

„Warum zur Hölle haben Sie überhaupt diesen Fummel an?", schrie Thiel schon fast, da der Professor schon wieder dabei war, sich in Rage zu reden.

„Ich hätte Ihnen eine bessere Auffassungsgabe zugetraut, aber anscheinend lassen Sie ihren gesunden Menschenverstand im Präsidium liegen, sobald Sie in den, nun gut, mehr oder minder wohlverdienten Feierabend gehen."

Thiel schnaubte und strich sich mit der Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich würde mich ja gerne mit Ihnen geistig duellieren, aber wie Sie festgestellt haben, bin ich unbewaffnet Herr Boerne. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden? Ich gehe jetzt mit meinem Vater zum Angeln!"

Damit griff Thiel nach seiner Angel und deutete Boerne anhand einer Geste an, dass es für ihn höchste Zeit war, ebenfalls die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Aber das weiß ich doch Herr Hauptkommissar. Wir gehen zusammen."

Boerne tätschelte ihm auf die Schulter, lief grazil wie eine Elfe an ihm vorbei und hielt plötzlich einen Picknickkorb in den Händen.

Erst jetzt verstand er, weshalb der Professor über seinem Anzug ein gelbes Regencape und dazu lächerlich, rosafarbene Gummistiefel trug.

Thiel war kurz davor an die Decke zu gehen.

Auch wenn er seinen Kollegen schätze, brachte er ihn mindestens einmal am Tag zur Weißglut und da sie sich heute noch nicht begegnet waren, geschah dies genau jetzt.

„Sind Sie nicht mehr ganz bei Trost? Ich gehe mit meinem alten Herren Angeln und da brauche ich mit Sicherheit keinen Gerichtsmediziner, der die Fische nach ihrem ableben obduziert."

Boerne hielt inne. Augenscheinlich verletzte ihn dieser spitze Bemerkung tatsächlich.

„Außerdem kann ich mir besseres vorstellen, als mit ZWEI Verrückten den Abend zu verbringen.", warf Thiel noch nach.

Betroffen drehte sich Boerne zu ihm um und guckte ihn durch seine Brillengläser an.

„Aber ich dachte,..."

Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen, zog den Schlüssel aus dem Korb und schob diesen ins Schloss.

„Einen angenehmen Abend."

Damit verschwand der Professor in seiner Wohnung und die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss.

Wütend ballte Thiel seine Hand zu einer Faust und biss in diese hinein.

Warum schaffte es dieser Mensch nur immer wieder, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen aufzudrängen? Sie waren keine großartigen Freunde, weshalb er ihm gegenüber überhaupt keine Verpflichtungen hatte und trotzdem fühlte er sich nun miserabel.

„Man!"

Genervt trat er gegen das Geländer und trat postwendend den Weg nach unten an. Ihm war klar dass er Boerne vermutlich gerade vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, doch da auch das nichts neues war und dies meist auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, konnte er eine eventuelle Entschuldigung auch noch auf den morgigen Tag verschieben.

********

Nach einigen Minuten war von seinem Vater noch immer keine Spur, weshalb er sein vorheriges Vorhaben aufgriff und dessen Nummer wählte.

„Frank? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Vaddern, Mensch. Wo bleibst du denn? Ich steh mir hier die Beine in den Bauch."

„Ich dachte du bist mit dem Professor längst beim Fischen!?"

Thiel verstand jetzt nun überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Seit wann geht Boerne Angeln und dazu noch mit mir? Sind heute eigentlich alle übergeschnappt?"

Thiels Puls stieg in die Höhe und er setzte sich auf den Treppenabsatz.

„Ich hab dir doch auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen, dass ich heute leider nicht kann! Gestern schon. Nun, ich war schon kurz verwundert, dass mich dein Professor von deinem Telefon aus anrief, aber da er mir sagte, dass er diesen Kongress heute auch einmal Schwänzen könnte, fand ich das einen feinen Zug von ihm."

Boerne und etwas Schwänzen? Das hatte es noch nie gegeben. Ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne schwänzte nie etwas und schon gar nicht, wenn er irgendwo im Mittelpunkt hätte stehen können. 

Wollte Boerne ihm vielleicht einfach tatsächlich nur den Abend retten, weil dieser wusste, wie gerne Thiel diesem Hobby nachging?

Dies bedeutete aber auch, dass Boerne zum unzähligsten Male unbefugt in seiner Wohnung gewesen sein musste und ihm somit die Privatsphäre stahl.

********

Thiel war inzwischen wieder oben vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen und zog sich den Hut von seinem Kopf.

Boerne hat sein Abendprogramm für ihn verschoben, nur damit er nicht alleine zum Angeln gehen musste? Thiel verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vielleicht sah er deswegen, beinahe schon niedergeschlagen aus?

Genervt pustete Thiel seine Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Allmählich bekam er tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weshalb er im Absatz kehrt machte und an Boernes Wohnungstür klopfte.

Er musste sich ja nicht direkt entschuldigen, aber ein kleines...

Boerne unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, in dem er die Wohnungstür öffnete.

Thiel staunte nicht schlecht, dass er noch immer in voller Montur vor ihm stand.

„Wie sieht's aus? Fertig zum Angeln?"

Thiel war über sich selbst verwundert, denn sein Mund arbeitete offensichtlich schneller als sein Gehirn.

„Na was denken Sie denn Herr Thiel? Ich habe uns bei der Gelegenheit noch schnell ein paar Käsespieße zubereitet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Käse auch Ihrem Gaumen schmeicheln dürfte, ganz zu schweigen von den schmackhaften Rosétrauben, welche ich heute aus dem Bioladen geholt habe. Natürlich kann ja jeder behaupten, dass seine Produkte Bio wären, aber ich kenne den Inhaber schon lange und er ist ein zertifizierter..", „Also wenn Sie beim Angeln die Klappe auch nicht halten können, dann werden wir vermutlich keinen Fisch an Land ziehen.", unterbrach Thiel den Redeschwall von Boerne und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen doch nur ein wenig Umweltbewusstsein näher bringen. Meinen Sie, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass Sie schon wieder Trauben im Plastikbecher gekauft haben? Wenn das alle tun würden... - Wissen Sie eigentlich wie lange es dauert, bis eine einfache Plastiktüte abgebaut wird?", fuhr Boerne fort.

„Nein, aber Sie werden es mir bestimmt gleich sagen.", seufze Thiel.

„600 Jahre. Sechs-hundert Jahre mein lieber Herr Thiel. Gut, gewiss übersteigt dieser zeitliche Rahmen Ihre, vermutlich nicht ausgereifte Vorstellungskraft, aber um es auch ihnen genauer zu verdeutlichen..." Boerne legte eine Pause ein und googelte etwas. „Um es Menschen in Ihrem Intelligenzquotienten zu verdeutlichen... 150 Fußballweltmeisterschaften müssen stattfinden, um eine einfache Plastiktüte abzubauen."

Nun platzte Thiel endgültig der Kragen.

„Entweder Sie hören jetzt mit Ihrem altklugen Gehabe auf oder ich vergesse mich!"

Thiel war dabei nahe an Boerne ran getreten, weshalb dieser augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück ging.

„Ich hol nur eben den Picknickkorb."

Damit war der Professor schnell aus der Gefahrenzone verschwunden und Thiel fuhr sich entnervt mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Und ziehen Sie gefälligst diese hässlichen rosaroten Stiefel aus!", plärrte Thiel in die Wohnung.

„Das mein lieber Thiel, sind lachsfarbene Gummistiefel mit sehr weicher Besohlung und qualitativem Tragekomfort, aber davon verstehen Sie ja mal wieder..", „Boerne!", schrie Thiel und zog den Professor bis aufs Blut gereizt aus der Wohnung.

**Author's Note:**

> Gut, ich hatte gewiss schon bessere wie den hier, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem.


End file.
